


Why Burns the Flame?

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculations on the nature of fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Burns the Flame?

Even here in the city that bears his name, warming their cold selves in the heat of a weaker flame from a smaller soul, they speculate the nature of fire. Whether it came from the dark earth or the heavens, or was marsh-fire, fire and no fire, leading men onwards and leaving them cold and blind. All of them, still cold, speculate the nature of fire, save I, who never have asked aught save to tend the flame and be fuel for its burning, and who know that it burnt neither red nor white, but with an eternal golden flame.


End file.
